


Proviso

by ferusferrum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferusferrum/pseuds/ferusferrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Flint allows Vane to have Billy in order to settle a compromise.  There is no plot, really.  I didn't mean to, but I wrote and all that came out was porn.  Oops.  I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proviso

Billy bent over the Captains cleared desk in front of him, arms braced against the wood. Behind him he heard the rustle of clothing as Vane opened his trousers and stepped into place behind Billy, his hard cock brushing against his naked ass. His muscles clenched involuntarily with both chill and anticipation. 

He glanced to the side and could see Flint watching with keen eyes, not letting anything that happened go unnoticed. Flint stood tall, with power and confidence, hands set to his belt where his sword was conspicuously absent. When Flint saw Billy looking at him he nodded, telling him wordlessly to continue on. 

Flint and Vane had agreed to suspend their animosity, but for a price. Vane wanted to have something of Flint’s, something valuable. Particularly, he wanted to have his Bosun, his lover. Flint had not been happy, but he was nevertheless pragmatic. Billy himself did not particularly like the terms they had agreed to, but there was nothing he would not do for Flint.

One of the stipulations Flint had required before this meeting was that Vane allow Flint to prepare Billy himself. Vane had agreed with a knowing humor, amused by the Captain’s reticence to allow the other man to touch Billy. Flint had taken his time and been generous with the application of oil. Billy thought it had been in part to show Vane how Billy belonged to him, to prove to the man that the Bosun was his and he was only allowing Vane a taste.

Billy’s breathing sped up at the memory of Flint’s fingers working their way inside him. First one, and then another as his Captain worked him open with a slowness usually absent from their copulation as Vane watched them. Vane’s eyes had darkened with lust as Flint had fucked him with his fingers. Flint was using it to stake his claim in front of the man, and Billy loved it. 

Now Vane leaned over Billy fully, his chest flat against the man’s back as he sought to dominate him, to possess something he never would. His dick nestled in the crook of Billy’s ass, sliding easily through the extra slick. Vane turned his head and Billy could feel the long tendrils of his hair brush his shoulders.

“It’s not quite the same as him is it?” He said, his breath ghosting across Billy’s cheek. “I could take you a hundred different ways, but I’d never be more than him.”

“No,” Billy said, “No one could.”

“Then I’d better enjoy this while I can.” Vane stood back up and reached down to position himself. He pushed into him slowly, blunt tip of his cock brushing along the edges of Billy’s hole before he found his target and sank in.

Billy stiffened at first at the intrusion, as Vane’s cock forced it’s way deep into his body. The man was well endowed and he felt impaled on it, stretched wide around the other man. He gasped in a breath as Vane finally settled in fully, and slowly he felt his muscles start to relax. Then Vane pulled out and thrust back into him, and he clenched suddenly around the man.

Vane groaned in appreciation. “Such a nice boy you’ve got,” he told Flint, and Billy could see his jaw clench at Vane’s taunting.

Billy pushed his hips back into Vane taking his cock deeper and forcing the man’s breath out in surprise at Billy’s action, effectively taking his attention away from the Captain. Vane growled low in his throat and grabbed his hips, thrusting hard and deep into him while holding his hips steady.

“Is this how you want it?” He asked.

Billy kept his silence and pushed back again, jerking his hips out of Vane’s grasp and making the man fumble to regain his grip. It felt good to take back some measure of power, to know that he was more than an offering to Vane. He was going to make the man work for it, and he did. Vane began to fuck him hard and fast, leaving no room for Billy to move. He could feel himself sliding on his elbows across the desk with each thrust, and he focused on keeping himself balanced. The sound of their fucking filled the room as Vane rode him hard.

Vane’s thrusts were glancing off his prostrate and Billy could feel sparks of pleasure every time his cock brushed against that spot. Vane’s hips were tirelessly bruising in their force as he worked himself towards his climax. Each thrust came with more intensity as he sought to bury himself in Billy’s ass. Vane pressed down into him hard and deep suddenly as his balls emptied themselves deep in Billy’s hole. He could feel the pulse of warmth within himself as the man’s climax marked him.

Vane pushed in slow and deep a few more times as he rode out the waves of his pleasure. Then he pulled out completely and Billy could feel the trickle of warm seed follow his withdrawal. Behind him he could hear the sounds of Vane tucking himself back into his trousers. He carefully moved to stand up straight, back creaking from his time spent bent over, and dick hard and standing up in front of him.

“Wait,” Flint said suddenly, and he moved forward as Vane moved back, keeping an eye on both of them. Flint reached Billy and looked him up and down. When their eyes met Billy could see the hunger filling the Captain’s gaze with possessive lust. He knew at once what the Captain wanted, and he wrapped his arms around the man as he pulled him into a kiss.

Their mouths met and Flint set about possessively reclaiming what was his. Billy moved back towards the desk and the Captain followed, refusing to let him go. He sat on the desk and wrapped his naked legs around Flint’s waist. Then both their hands were scrambling at the fastenings of his trousers, working to get them open and pushed down.

With sudden desperation Flint pushed Billy back, laying him out as he leaned over him and penetrated his abused and leaking hole. Flint mouthed at Billy’s shoulder, licking at his sweat and nipping as he began to thrust. Billy moaned, senseless with pleasure. He’d endured Vane, and his reward was this: Flint above him making them whole.

Billy could feel Flint’s breath huffing out with every exertion, and he cried out when the man’s hand found his own erection and began jerking it in time with his thrusts. This was his Captain, the man he would do anything for, the man who owned his soul whether he knew it or not. 

Flint moved to kiss him again as he fucked him relentlessly, reclaiming what Vane had taken for the moment. Billy kissed back, giving as much as he could to his Captain as he felt himself driven higher and higher towards completion.

Billy gasped as his climax took him, eyes rolling back as cum spurted out over Flint’s hand and both of their stomachs. Flint growled in satisfaction and reached his precipice as well, biting into the side of Billy’s throat as he released his semen deep within his body.

Flint did not allow them to luxuriate in the aftermath, Vane was still watching. The Captain left his arms and pulled out of him. Billy felt gaping after having both of the men inside him. As Flint did up his trousers Billy stood up beside him, unashamed of his nakedness even as he could feel their joint release easing its way out of him.

“The bargain is settled,” Flint told him, voice rough from his recent exertions.

“So it is,” Vane acknowledged, “for now,” and he turned and left.

Flint watched the door swing shut behind the man and then turned to gaze at Billy, eye’s traveling the length of his body.

“I’m fine,” Billy told him, knowing his Captain was trying to ascertain his state of mind.

“I wish it hadn’t come to this.” Flint told him, and turned his gaze away as though ashamed.

Billy stepped forward and grasped his face, turning it to meet his eyes. “I know,” he said simply, and then leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

Nothing else had to be said between them.


End file.
